Practically every passenger-carrying vehicle (such as sedans, convertibles, sports utility vehicles, station wagons, minivans, pick-up trucks and the like) comes equipped with an interior rearview mirror. Looking at the interior rearview mirror by the driver in order to see rearward is part and parcel of the driving task. Recently, a variety of features and accessories have been located at the interior rearview mirror, such as are described in xe2x80x9cADDED FEATURE AUTOMOTIVE MIRRORSxe2x80x9d by Niall R. Lynam, Society of Automotive Engineers Technical Paper #980922, February 1998, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. One such feature known in the art is placement of a video screen within the reflector area of an otherwise standard interior rearview mirror assembly. Thus, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, known interior rearview mirror assembly 10 comprises a mirror reflector element 14 housed in mirror case 12. Mirror case 12 and reflector element 14 are dimensioned symmetrical about the vertical centerline XX of assembly 10. Mirror housing 12 pivotally connects to mirror support arm 18. The pivot point of mirror support arm 18 is at vertical centerline XX. Vertical centerline XX essentially bisects mirror housing 12. Thus, distance ZZ to XX, as in FIG. 1, is the same dimension as distance XX to YY. Fixed reflectance mirror reflector element 14 includes a mirror reflector layer that reflects light incident thereon from behind the vehicle to which assembly 10 is mounted. However, a significant portion of the mirror reflector is removed to allow video screen 16 be viewed through the reflector element 14. Video screen 14 comprises a multi-pixel liquid crystal display that is disposed in case 12 behind reflector element 14. Images displayed by video screen 16 are thus viewed through reflector element 14.
Although the known assembly as described in FIG. 1 can operate in certain circumstances, there are disadvantages that limit its commercial use and success. In order to provide a display screen large enough to be viewed by a driver of the vehicle equipped with assembly 10, a relatively large video screen must be used (typically of diagonal dimension 1.5 inches or greater) which necessitates that a significant area of reflector layer be removed from reflector element 14 in order to allow display 16 be viewed therethrough. Thus, the rearward field of view from reflector element 14 is significantly degraded, leading to deterioration in the driver""s ability to efficiently and safely use interior rearview mirror assembly 10 to see rearward. Also, the known assembly 10 utilizes a fixed reflectance element as mirror reflector element 14 that provides no ability for the driver to achieve glare relief when glaring conditions exist during night-driving. Because of such disadvantage, the known assembly 10 has not enjoyed widespread commercial success, particularly with automobile original equipment manufacturers, and there is a need for a rearview mirror assembly, including a video screen, that overcomes these disadvantages.
One objective of this invention is to provide a video screen at an interior mirror assembly in a way that maximizes rearward field of view by the reflector element and that enables the driver to readily view images displayed by the video screen. A further objective is to achieve this while simultaneously providing a variable reflectivity for the reflector element. Another objective is to provide an interior mirror-mounted video screen for use with at least one of a rear back-up camera, a baby-minder camera, and a sidelane-viewing camera.
In one form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing having a reflective element with a rearward field of view when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The mirror casing includes a mounting portion which is adapted to mount the mirror casing to the vehicle and, further, includes an increased lateral extent with respect to the mounting portion toward a passenger-side of the mirror casing when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle. A video screen is positioned in the increased lateral extent for viewing by at least a driver of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the video screen displays video images, which are viewable through the reflective element. In other aspects, the video screen is adjacent the reflective element. For example, the casing wall may define a rearward facing opening when the assembly is mounted to vehicle, with a reflective element positioned in the rearward facing opening, and may define a second rearward facing opening, with the video screen positioned in the second rearward facing opening.
In other aspects, the video screen extends through a portion of the reflective element.
In yet further aspects, the interior rearview mirror assembly further includes an image capturing device. The image capturing device is in communication with the video screen, which displays images captured by the image capturing device.
In other aspects, the video screen displays a video image and, further, displays indicia overlaying the video image. For example, the indicia may comprise a graphic display or an alphanumeric display.
In another aspect, the video screen may display an information display selected from the group consisting of a rain sensor operation display, a telephone information display, a highway status information display, a blind spot indicator display, a hazard warning display, a vehicle status display, a page message display, a speedometer display, a tachometer display, an audio system display, a fuel gage display, a heater control display, an air conditioning system display, a status of inflation of tires display, an email message display, a compass display, an engine coolant temperature display, an oil pressure display, a cellular phone operation display, a global positioning display, a weather information display, a temperature display, a traffic information display, a telephone number display, a fuel status display, a battery condition display, a time display, a train approach warning display, and a toll booth transaction display.
According to another aspect, the video screen may comprise one of a vacuum fluorescent display element, a light emitting diode display, an electroluminescent display element, a multi-pixel display element, a reconfigurable display element, and a scrolling display element.
In yet another aspect, the interior rearview mirror assembly may include at least one additional electrical accessory selected from the group consisting of a trainable garage door opener, a universal home access system, an internet interface, a remote keyless entry receiver, a video device, a rain sensor, a compass sensor, a trip computer, an intrusion detector, a phone, an interior light, a seat occupancy detector, a phone attachment, a headlamp controller, a printer, a transmitter receiver, a modem, an instrumentation light, a console light, a solar panel, a windshield defogger device, an antenna, a loud speaker, a microphone, a digital message recorder, a magnetic tape message recorder, a phone control panel, and a digital storage device.
Another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing with a first opening and a reflective element positioned in the first opening for rearward viewing when the assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The mirror casing includes a second opening in which a video screen is positioned for viewing by at least a driver of the vehicle.
In another aspect, the video screen is canted when the mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle for directing images displayed on the video screen toward a driver of the vehicle.
In another aspect, the mirror casing includes an angled portion directed toward a driver of the vehicle when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle, with the video screen positioned in the angled portion. For example, the angled portion may form an angle with respect to the reflective element in a range from about 150xc2x0 to 178xc2x0, more preferably in a range of about 165xc2x0 to 177xc2x0, and most preferably in a range of about 170xc2x0 to 176xc2x0.
According to another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing, which is adapted to mount to a vehicle, and a reflector, with the reflector having a rearward field of view when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle. A video screen is provided in the mirror casing, which is separately and independently mounted from the reflector whereby the video screen does not encroach on the rearward field of view of reflector.
In one aspect, the mirror assembly includes a second video screen which is separately and independently mounted from the reflector whereby the second video screen also does not encroach on the rearward field of view of the reflector.
In a further aspect, the reflector is sandwiched between the first video screen and the second video screen. The first video screen may be adapted for receiving signals from a first image capturing device, with the second video screen being adapted to receive signals from a second image capturing device. For example, the first image capturing device may be positioned for viewing a driver-side of the vehicle, with the second image capturing device being positioned for viewing the passenger-side of the vehicle. In this manner, the first video screen, the reflector, and the second video screen provide a substantially 180xc2x0 rearward view of the vehicle when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle. For example, the image capturing devices may comprise cameras, such as CMOS cameras.
In other aspects, the video screen displays one or more video images and an information overlay over the video images. The information overlay may comprise a graphic information overlay or an alphanumeric information overlay.
According to another form of the invention, a rear vision system for a vehicle includes an interior rearview mirror assembly, a video screen, and an image capturing device. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing that is adapted for mounting to an interior portion of the vehicle and a reflective element. The image capturing device is adapted to mount to the vehicle and detects images and sends video image signals to the video screen based on the detected images. The video screen is adapted to be mounted to an interior portion of the vehicle separate and independent from the reflective element and is positioned for displaying video images visible to an occupant of the vehicle based on the video image signals.
In one aspect, the image capturing device detects rearward images rearward of the vehicle with the video screen displaying rearward images based on the rearward image signals to provide an occupant of the vehicle with a rearward field of view of the vehicle. In a further aspect, the video screen is mounted in the mirror casing. Optionally, the video screen is removably mounted to the mirror casing over the reflective element to provide a video image generated rearward field of view of the vehicle with the reflective element providing a backup rearward field of view in an event where one of the image capturing device and the video screen is rendered inoperable.
According to another form of the invention, a rear vision system for a vehicle includes an interior rearview mirror assembly and first and second image capturing devices. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing for mounting to the vehicle, which includes first and second video screens and a reflective element. The reflective element is positioned between the first and second video screens. The first image capturing device is positioned for viewing a driver side of the vehicle, with the second image capturing device positioned for viewing a passenger side of the vehicle. The first video screen is adapted for receiving the driver side image signals from the first image capturing device, while the second video screen is adapted to receive passenger side image signals from the second image capturing device. Together the first video screen, the reflective element, and the second video screen provide a cognitive and physical association between the images displayed on the first video screen, reflected images in the reflective element, and the images displayed on the second video screen to provide a rearward field of view of the vehicle when the mirror assembly is mounted to the vehicle.
In one aspect, the rearward field of view comprises a substantially 180xc2x0 rearward field of view of the vehicle.
In another aspect, one of the video screens is adapted to display an information overlay over the images of the respective video screen.
According to another form of the invention, a vehicular video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly and a video screen. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing and a reflective element, which has a rearward field of view when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The mirror assembly further includes a mirror mounting portion which is adapted to mount to the interior rearview mirror assembly at an interior portion of the vehicle, such as a windshield portion or a header portion. The video screen is adapted to mount to a second interior portion of the vehicle spaced from the interior rearview mirror assembly, with the video screen being positioned for viewing by an occupant of the vehicle. The video screen displays at least one of rearward field of view images, internal cabin monitoring images, remote images, such as video teleconferencing images, information display images such as information related to a rain sensor operation display, a telephone information display, a highway status information display, a blind spot indicator display, a hazard warning display, a vehicle status display, a page message display, a speedometer display, a tachometer display, an audio system display, a fuel gauge display, a heater control display, an air conditioning system display, a status of inflation of tires display, an e-mail message display, a compass display, an engine coolant temperature display, an oil pressure display, a cellular phone operation display, a global positioning system display, a weather information display, a temperature display, a traffic information display, a telephone number display, a fuel status display, a battery condition display, a time display, a train approach warning display and toll booth transaction display.
In another aspect, the video mirror system further includes an image capturing device which generates image signals and is in communication with the video screen. The video screen displays images from the image capturing device based on the image signals. For example, the image capturing device may comprise a video camera.
In a further aspect, the video mirror system further includes at least one exterior sideview mirror assembly, in which the image capturing device is housed for capturing images rearward of the vehicle. The exterior sideview mirror assembly includes an exterior mirror casing and at least one reflective element, with the image capturing device supported in the exterior mirror casing. In one aspect, the reflective element of the exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a view port, with the image capturing device positioned behind the reflective element and detecting rearward images through the view port.
According to another aspect, the video mirror system further includes a video display housing, with the video screen supported in the video display housing. The video display housing is adapted to mount the video screen to the second interior portion of the vehicle. In a further aspect, the video mirror system further includes a video display assembly mount, for mounting the video display housing to the second interior portion of the vehicle. The video display assembly mount preferably comprises an articulatable support and may, for example, include at least one pivot joint. In another aspect, the video display assembly mount is adapted to provide a breakaway connection with the second interior portion of the vehicle whereby the video display assembly mount releases engagement with the second interior portion of the vehicle upon impact with the force of a preselected magnitude.
In another aspect, the image capturing device comprises a pillar mounted image capturing device.
According to yet another aspect, the mirror system includes a second video screen which is adapted to mount to a third interior portion. One or both video screens may be positioned above the interior rearview mirror assembly, or the interior rearview mirror assembly may be positioned between the video screens. Alternately, one or both of the video screens may be mounted below the interior rearview mirror assembly.
In another form of the invention, a vehicular video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly, a video screen, an exterior sideview mirror assembly, and an image capturing device. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing and a reflective element, which has a rearward field of view when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The interior rearview mirror assembly has a mirror mounting portion, which is adapted to mount the interior rearview mirror assembly at an interior portion of a vehicle. The video screen is adapted to mount to a second interior portion of the vehicle, with the exterior sideview mirror assembly being adapted to mount to a side of the vehicle. The image capturing device is positioned in the exterior sideview mirror assembly for viewing at least rearward of the vehicle. The image capturing device generates image signals and is, further, in communication with the video screen. The video screen displays images based on the image signals from the image capturing device.
In one aspect, the exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing, a reflective element, and a mounting portion which is adapted to mount to the side of the vehicle. The image capturing device is housed in the mirror casing of the exterior sideview mirror assembly. In a further aspect, the mirror casing of the exterior sideview mirror assembly includes a first rearward facing opening and a second rearward facing opening, with its reflective element positioned in the first rearward facing opening for viewing rearward of the vehicle. The image capturing device detects rearward images through the second rearward facing opening, with the reflective element being adjustable independent of the field of view of the image capturing device.
In one aspect, the image capturing device includes a rearward field of view having a principal axis, which is angled at an offset angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. For example, the offset angle may be in a range of about 10xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0. In other aspects, the offset angle is a range of about 15xc2x0 to about 55xc2x0 or in a range of about 20xc2x0 to about 45xc2x0.
In another aspect, the image capturing device is positioned in the mounting portion of the side view mirror assembly.
According to another aspect, the reflective element comprises a principal reflective element. The exterior sideview mirror assembly further includes an auxiliary reflective element. The auxiliary reflective element includes a view port, with the image capturing device detecting images through the view port of the auxiliary reflective element. For example, the auxiliary reflective element may comprise a wide angle reflective element.
In one aspect, the principal reflective element and the auxiliary reflective element are independently supported in the mirror casing whereby adjustment of the principal reflective element is independent of the image capturing device.
In yet another form of the invention, a vehicular video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly and a video screen. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing and a reflective element, which is supported in the mirror casing and has a rearward field of view when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The reflective element includes a substrate and a reflective coating, with the reflective coating including an opening. The video screen is positioned in the mirror casing aligned behind the opening in the reflective coating whereby an occupant of the vehicle can view the video screen through the opening of the reflective coating.
In one aspect, the reflective element includes an anti-reflection coating over at least the opening to thereby reduce the glare and enhance the visibility of the video screen. For example, the anti-reflective element may comprise an anti-reflective film.
In another aspect, the video mirror system further includes a variable intensity control which is in communication with the video screen, which varies the display intensity of the video screen, for example, in response to ambient lighting conditions.
In other aspects, the video mirror system further includes an electrochromic dimming element which is disposed between the video screen and the reflective element to vary the display intensity of the video screen.
According to another form of the invention, a video camera module for mounting to a vehicle includes a housing, which is adapted to mount to a vehicle, and an image capturing device which is supported in the housing. The module further includes at least one light source, which illuminates the field of view of the image capturing device.
In one aspect, the module further includes a receiving station, which is adapted to mount to the vehicle. Preferably, the housing is releasably mounted to the receiving station. In addition, the housing includes a plurality of electrical connectors, which are coupled to the image capturing device and the light source, for coupling with corresponding connectors of the receiving station, with the connectors of the receiving station connecting to the vehicle electrical system and delivering video images from said image capturing device to a video screen.
In another form of the invention, a vehicular video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly having a mirror casing and a reflective element, with the reflective element having a rearward field of view when the interior rearview mirror assembly is mounted to a vehicle. The mirror assembly further includes a mirror mounting portion adapted to mount to the interior portion of the vehicle, with the interior portion comprising either a windshield portion or a header portion of the vehicle. The video mirror system further includes a video display assembly having a display housing, a video screen, and a display mounting portion, which is adapted to mount the display assembly at the interior portion of the vehicle. The display housing is positionable between at least one viewing position for viewing by an occupant of the vehicle and a stowage position.
In one aspect, the display mounting portion includes an articulatable support, and may, for example include at least one pivot joint. In another aspect, the display mounting portion and the mirror mounting portion are adapted to commonly mount to the interior portion of the vehicle. In a further aspect, at least one of the mounting portions is adapted for mounting to the interior portion of the vehicle with a break-away connection so that it is adapted to release engagement with the interior portion of the vehicle upon impact with a force of a preselected magnitude. In another aspect, the mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion are configured for serially mounting to the interior portion of the vehicle.
In another aspect, the display mounting portion includes a mirror mounting element, which is adapted for mounting to the interior portion of the vehicle, with the mirror mounting portion being mounted to the mirror mounting element of the display mounting portion.
In other aspects, the display mounting portion includes at least two pivot joints. For example, one of the pivot joints may comprise a ball joint.
In yet another aspect, the display mounting portion includes a support, which mounts the video display assembly to the mirror mounting portion of the interior rearview mirror assembly. For example, the support may releasably mount the video display assembly to the mounting portion of the interior rearview mirror assembly. In another aspect, the mirror mounting portion includes a mirror mount which is adapted to provide a break-away mounting for the interior rearview mirror assembly to the interior portion of the vehicle. In this aspect, the support of the video display assembly mounts to the mirror mount of the interior rearview mirror assembly. For example, the support may comprise an articulatable support, including, for example at least one pivot joint. In another aspect, the support of the video display assembly includes telescoping portions which permit the video display assembly to be extended or retracted to move between extended positions and a stowed position.
In another aspect, the display mounting portion includes an articulatable support which includes a mirror mount. The mirror mount of the support which is adapted to provide a break-away connection to either the windshield portion or the header portion. In this aspect, the mirror mounting portion is adapted to mount the interior rearview mirror assembly to the articulatable support.
In other aspects, the video mirror system includes a compass module. The mirror mounting portion is adapted to provide a break-away connection for the interior rearview mirror assembly to either the windshield portion or the header portion, with the compass module mounted to the mounting portion of the interior rearview mirror assembly. In a further aspect, the display mounting portion is adapted to mount to the compass module. Preferably, the compass module is releasably mounted to the mirror mounting portion so that the compass module and video display assembly are adapted to release engagement with the mirror mounting portion upon impact with a force of a preselected magnitude. In this manner, the interior rearview mirror assembly, and the compass module and the video display are mounted in series to the interior portion of the vehicle.
According to yet another form of the invention, a vehicular video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly and a video display assembly. The video display assembly includes a display housing, a video screen in the display housing, and a display mounting portion, which is adapted to mount the display housing at an interior portion of the vehicle. The display mounting portion is adapted to permit repositioning of the display housing to a plurality of viewing positions for viewing by an occupant of the vehicle. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing, a reflective element, and a mirror mounting portion which is adapted to mount the interior rearview mirror assembly at an interior portion of the vehicle. The mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion are adapted to commonly mount at the interior portion of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the display housing is pivotally mounted to the display mounting portion. For example, the mirror mounting portion may be mounted to the display mounting portion by a break-away connection. In another aspect, the mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion are mounted to an adapter, with the adapter being adapted to mount at the interior portion of the vehicle. For example, the adapter may include a break-away connection for mounting at the interior portion whereby the adapter releases engagement with the interior portion of the vehicle upon impact with a force with a preselected magnitude. In a further aspect, the adapter includes at least one adapter mounting element, with at least one of the mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion having a break-away connection for mounting to the adapter mounting element whereby either the mirror mounting portion or the display mounting portion releases engagement with the adapter mounting element upon impact with the force with a preselected magnitude. In a further aspect, the adapter includes first and second adapter mounting buttons, with each of the mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion having a break-away connection for mounting to the adapter mounting buttons whereby the mirror mounting portion and the display mounting portion release engagement with the respective adapter mounting buttons upon impact with the force of a preselected magnitude.
In another aspect, the display mounting portion includes an articulatable support, which permits repositioning of the display housing, such as by manual repositioning. Alternately, the articulatable arm includes one or more actuators for facilitating assisted repositioning of the display housing. In a further aspect, the video mirror system includes an image capturing device for mounting to the vehicle with the image capturing device detecting images and sending image signals to the video screen based on the detected images. For example, the actuators may be adapted to move the display housing to a viewing position in response to signals from a sensor, which detects and generates sensor signals when the vehicle is moving in a reverse direction. Optionally, the display assembly may include an image capturing device for capturing images of the interior of the vehicle. For example, the image capturing device may comprise a camera, such as CMOS camera. For example, the interior image capturing device can detect images and send image signals to the display screen based on the detected images with the display screen displaying images based on the image signals.
In another form of the invention, a video mirror system for a vehicle includes an interior rearview mirror assembly, a video display assembly, and an image capturing device. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing and a reflective element, with the interior rearview mirror assembly being adapted for mounting to an interior portion of a vehicle. The video display includes a video display housing and a video screen. The video display assembly is adapted for commonly mounting with the interior rearview mirror assembly to the interior portion of the vehicle. The image capturing device is adapted to mount to the vehicle and detects images and sends image signals to the video screen based on the detected images. The video screen displays video images based on the image signals. The display housing is positionable to a plurality of viewing positions for displaying the video image to an occupant of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the image capturing device detects rearward images rearward of the vehicle and sends rearward image signals to the video screen based on the rearward images. The video screen displays video images based on the rearward images to provide a driver of the vehicle with a rearward field of view of the vehicle independent of the reflective element.
In another aspect, interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror mounting portion, with the video display assembly having a display mounting portion on which the mirror mounting portion is mounted. For example, the mirror mounting portion may include a break-away connection for releasably mounting the interior rearview mirror assembly to the display mounting portion.
In another aspect, each of the interior rearview mirror assembly and the video display assembly include a mounting portion, which are commonly mounted to an adapter. The adapter is adapted to provide a break-away connection with the interior portion of the vehicle. For example, the mounting portion of the mirror assembly may include a breakaway connection with the adapter. Similarly, the mounting portion of the display assembly may include a break-away connection with the adapter.
In yet another form of the invention, a video display/in-cabin camera system includes a video display system, an image capturing device, and at least one light source. The display system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly and a video display assembly. The interior rearview mirror assembly and the video display assembly are mounted to an interior portion of the vehicle. The image capturing device is adapted to mount to a second interior portion of the vehicle, with the image capturing device being in communication with the video display assembly. The video display assembly includes a video screen for displaying images captured by the image capturing device. The light source is provided for illuminating a third portion of the interior of the vehicle, with the image capturing device being directed to the detect images at the third portion of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the image capturing device and the light source are adapted to mount to the roof portion of the vehicle.
In other aspects, the light source is adapted to generate non-visible radiation and comprises, for example a near infrared emitting LED. In a further aspect, the image capturing device comprises a color camera, such as a color microchip array. In yet a further aspect, the camera system includes an infrared filter element aligned with the lens of the color camera to reflect away near infrared radiation. For example, the filter may be adapted to move between a filter position in which the filter is aligned with the camera lens and a non-filtering position in which the filter is moved out of alignment with the camera lens.
According to another form of the invention, a video mirror system includes an interior rearview mirror assembly, a video display assembly, and a pod. The interior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror casing, a reflective element, and a mirror support, with the mirror support including a mirror mount for releasably mounting the interior rearview mirror assembly to an interior portion of the vehicle. The pod is attached to the mirror mount of the mirror support. The video display assembly includes a video display housing and a video screen, with the video display housing being movably mounted to either the pod or the mirror mount of the mirror support.
In one aspect, the mirror support includes a dual-ball mount support arm. In another aspect, the video display housing is movably mounted to the mirror support. For example, the video display assembly may include a video display attachment, which mounts the video display housing to the mirror support. Preferably, the video display attachment is releasably mounted to the mirror support.
According to another aspect, the video display housing is mounted to the pod by an extendable support whereby the video display housing can be extended to a plurality of extended viewing positions and retracted to a retracted position.
In other aspects, the video display assembly further includes a plurality of user actuatable buttons which provide user access to one or more functions and features of the video mirror system.
According to yet another aspect, the video display assembly housing is movable behind the mirror casing and moved to its stowed position.
In yet another aspect, the pod includes an attachment member and a pod housing. The pod housing is rotatably mounted to the attachment member, and the video display housing is mounted to the pod housing whereby rotation of the pod housing adjusts the orientation of the video display housing.
According to another aspect, the video display assembly further includes a remote transaction unit, which includes a memory reader element for reading a charge/debit card. The memory reader element reads information from the card whereby an occupant of the vehicle can engage in remote transactions. For example, the remote transaction may comprise an electronic toll card system.
In another aspect, the memory reader element is mounted at the video display assembly. Alternately, the memory reader element may be mounted in the mirror assembly.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become more apparent from a study of the drawings taken in conjunction with the review of the description which follows.